Das Geständnis
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Serenity trifft sich mit ihren Freunden um ihnen etwas wichtiges zu erzählen und ist nervös wie diese wohl reagieren...Spielt vor Hochzeitsglocken


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Rechte auf Yu-Gi-Oh oder die Charaktere dieser Serie, etc., etc…

Zero-A.C.: Hier die etwas längere Vorgeschichte zu Hochzeitsglocken, für alle die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und die sie mochten(Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie viele es waren, da ich bis jetzt nur Review bekommen; VIELEN, VIELEN DANK MELLICHAN!)

Na ja also viel Spass hierbei!

**Das Geständnis **

Auf Serenitys Wunsch hin hatte sich fast die gesamte Clique im „Cappuccino" getroffen, einem neuen Café nahe der Kaiba Corporation. Sie hatte ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen und war nervös wie ihre Freunde es wohl aufnehmen würden.

Zum Glück hatte sie es Joey schon gesagt. Doch er würde ihr keine Große Stütze sein, da er am Tresen hing und die Kellnerin förmlich anflehte ihm etwas Alkoholisches zu geben.

Yugi, Tristan und Duke blickten unschlüssig zwischen den beiden Geschwistern hin und her, während Mai und Thea sich voll und ganz auf Serenity konzentrierten.

„Also was ist los, Kleine?" fragte Mai.

„Ja, erzähl schon!" drängte auch Thea.

Serenity spielte nervös mit ihrer Servierte. Wie sollte sie DAS bloß erklären. „Ähm, also, na ja…" sie atmete tief ein. „Es gibt da jemanden den ich sehr gerne mag und es ist so das wir uns schon seit einiger Zeit treffen." Tristan und Dukes Köpfe ruckten unisono herum. „Eigentlich mehr als das." Gab sie leise hinzu.

„Echt? Wer ist es denn?" erkundigte Yugi sich interessiert. Derweil tauschten die beiden anderen Jungs drohende Blicke aus und versicherten sich dann gegenseitig das es keiner von ihnen war, doch so recht glauben wollte es keiner dem anderen.

Die jüngere Wheeler hatte nun begonnen die Serviette in kleine Stücke zu zerrupfen und Joey war bei Yugis Frage Schmerzhaft zusammengezuckt.

„Genau darum geht es, ich weiß nicht ob er euch gefallen wird." Sagte sie und schluckte. Himmel, sie war fast genauso nervös wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss, aber auch nur fast. Die Erinnerung daran ließ sie erröten und trieb gleichzeitig ein verträumtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Bei allen drei Götterkarten, dich hat es ja schwer erwischt, Kleine!" Mai lachte fröhlich auf. „Aber jetzt rück endlich mit der Sprache raus. Wer ist der Glückliche? Komm schon spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter!"

Endlich rang sich Serenity durch es zu sagen, doch da kam die Kellnerin und brachte ihnen die bestellten Getränke. Es war eine junge Frau die Serenity schon öfters bedient hatte und mit der sie sich auch schon einige Male unterhalten hatte.

Jetzt blickte sie sich ein wenig verwirrt um. „Kommt dein Freund heute nicht? Sonst trinkt er doch um diese Zeit auch immer seinen Kaffee." Erkundigte sie sich.

Serenity schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Er hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich fiel zu tun."

„Oh, Schade." Die Kellnerin klang ehrlich enttäuscht. „Dabei ist hier wenigstens immer etwas los wenn er da ist. Schon wegen der schlechten Laune die er meistens an mir auslässt." Sie lachte, denn diese Streitereien machten ihr mehr Spaß als sie meistens vorgab. „Außerdem gebt ihr beiden so ein schönes Pärchen ab." Das Zwinkern das sie Serenity sandte, ließ diese noch mehr erröten.

„Als er hier das erste Mal aufgetaucht dachte ich er sei nur einer dieser arroganten Jungreichen, die hier öfters sind, aber so wie er seinen kleinen Bruder behandelt hat, dachte ich mir das er wahrscheinlich doch netter sein muss als er aussieht. Harte Schale, aber Butterweicher Kern." Erzählte die Kellnerin fröhlich während sie die Getränke hinstellte.

„Übrigens, wenn er dich ansieht hat er fast denselben warmen Blick drauf den er auch seinem kleinen Bruder schenkt, nur verträumter." Wieder zwinkerte sie Serenity zu, die nun dir Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich den Jungen um keinen Preis mehr gehen lassen. Ich meine man findet nicht jeden Tag jemanden der so liebevoll sein kann, gut aussieht und dabei auch noch intelligent ist. Das er auch noch Geld hat ist bestimmt auch nicht das schlechteste." Die Kellnerin zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt. „Schade, dass er nicht kommen kann. Aber ich denke mal das es nicht gerade leicht ist eine so große Firma zu leiten."

„Herrgott, Eve! Ich bezahle dich nicht dafür, dass du unsere Gäste zutextest, sondern fürs Kellnern! Noch mal so was und du fliegst raus!" Rief der Besitzer und Küchenchef des Ladens.

Die Kellnerin zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht von einem Kommentar abhalten. „Ach, halt doch den Mund. Solange ich meine Arbeit gut mache braucht es dich nicht zu stören! Außerdem weiß du genau das du keine bessere Kellnerin findest als mich, DAD!" Sie wandte sich noch mal kurz Serenity zu und sagte gutgelaunt: „Also dann bis nächstes Mal!" Damit verschwand sie Richtung Tresen und diskutierte weiter mit ihrem Vater.

Serenity wagte es sich nicht in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu sehen, während diese zwei und zwei zusammenzählten. Duke und Tristan nahmen die Finger zur Hilfe um die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Arrogant, jung, kleiner Bruder, gut aussehend, intelligent, reich, eigene Firma,…" ihre Stimmen verstummten, als sie erkannten auf wen die Beschreibung zutraf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und zusätzlich klappte ihnen der Mund auf.

Thea sah einfach nur heillos verwirrt aus und Mai hatte beschlossen sie Stumm anzustarren.

Der erste der das Schweigen brach war Yugi, der zuvor ein paar Mal überrumpelt blinzelte. „Du bist mit Seto Kaiba zusammen?" fragte er immer noch leicht ungläubig.

Von Joey ertönte ein Grollen und dann raufte er sich verzweifelt die Haare. Serenity warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Freunde. Immer noch etwas schüchtern nickte sie. Trotzdem schlich sich wieder dieses zufriedene Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Deswegen hatte Joey die letzte Zeit so schlechte Laune!" fing Mai an zu Lachen. Überrascht wandten sich ihr Alle zu, während sie sich krümmte und nach Luft schnappte. „Das ist einfach zu köstlich", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Einfach köstlich. Wer hätte gedacht das ausgerechnet unsere kleine süße Serenity diesen wandelnden Eisblock Kaiba zum schmelzen bringt. Und dieser arrogante Kerl macht ausgerechnet eine Wheeler zu seiner Auserwählten. Einfach zu köstlich!"

Thea runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Bist du wirklich glücklich mit ihm?"

Serenitys Lächeln verbreiterte sich und sie schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. „Ja, sehr." Dies beseitigte auch die letzten Zweifel der Tänzerin und sie freute sich für Joeys kleine Schwester und auch Yugi wirkte gut gelaunt. Nur Tristan und Duke sahen unglücklich aus. Besser gesagt wie am Boden zerstört.

Serenity wäre dies wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, wenn sie nicht zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken gewesen wäre. Doch so bekam sie nur mit wie die beiden aufstanden und Tristan etwas in der Richtung murmelte wie: „Mal gucken was Joey macht."

Daraufhin gesellten sie sich zu ihm und halfen ihm beim trinken einer Wodka-Flasche die er von einem völlig genervten Kellner ergattert hatte.

Die anderen guckten ihnen kurz hinterher und dann wandten sie sich wieder Serenity zu. „Jetzt erzähl mal wie ihr zusammengekommen seid." Forderte Mai und so begann sie zu erzählen.

„Na ja, es hat alles hier begonnen, ungefähr vor sechs Monaten. Ich hatte einen Kaffee geholt und wollte mich umdrehen, da bin ich gegen ihn gestoßen. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie sauer er war als ich seinen neuen Mantel ruiniert habe." Sie lächelte verträumt. Eigentlich war Seto fast niedlich, wenn er sauer war. Zumindest wenn man wusste, dass man ihn nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Nach einem kleinen Räuspern von Thea, riss sie sich zusammen und erzählte weiter.

„Auf alle Fälle habe ich mich tausendmal bei ihm entschuldigt und als ich ihm eine Woche später wieder hier begegnet bin, habe ich darauf bestanden ihm einen Kaffee auszugeben. Danach haben wir angefangen uns ein wenig zu unterhalten. Einige Tage später sind wir uns wieder begegnet. Irgendwann ist es fast zu einem festen Ritual geworden, dass wir uns mittags hier treffen." Sie wurde wieder knallrot als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Seto ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nur ihretwegen die Zeiten seiner Mittagspause verschoben und verlängert hatte.

„Und dann ist irgendwie eines zum anderen gekommen und plötzlich hat er mich vor vier Wochen zum Abendessen eingeladen. Im Restaurant sind wir dann einem seiner Partner begegnet. Schließlich ist es ihm zu bunt geworden und wir sind über den Hinterausgang verschwunden." Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Serenity ein wenig kichern. Die anderen sahen sie nur komplett überrascht an.

„Und dann…" Wieder stieg die Röte in ihr Gesicht und sie verstummte. Nein das konnte sie nicht erzählen, das war ihre süßeste Erinnerung. Wie sie erschöpft in einer Seitenstraße angekommen waren und sich umgesehen hatten, ob ihnen wirklich niemand gefolgt war. Wo ihr erst aufgefallen war das sie ihre Jacke vergessen hatte und Seto sie fragte ob sie fror und ihr dann seinen Mantel umgelegt hatte.

Aber vor allem, als ihr bewusst geworden war, wie nah beieinander sei plötzlich waren. Mit einem Mal waren ihre Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gewesen und dann hatte sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Er war zuerst ein wenig zurückgewichen und hatte dann erst ihren Kuss erwidert.

So zärtlich und liebevoll, dass sie angefangen hatte zu zittern. Aber er konnte auch ganz anders küssen. Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Mai begann erneut zu lachen und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Oh, Kleine du bist wirklich ernsthaft verliebt." Serenity blickte verlegen auf ihren Milchkaffee und nickte. In diesem Moment beugte sich Mai vor und fixierte die jüngere Frau. „Und wie weit seid ihr schon?" fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

Yugi verschluckte sich und begann zu Husten.

„Mai!" entfuhr es Thea geschockt. Doch dann beugte sie sich auch vor, zu neugierig um sich diese Information entgehen zu lassen. „Und?"

Yugi murmelte irgendetwas von Toilette und verschwand.

Serenitys Augen blitzten auf und sie schenkte ihren Freundinnen ein kurzes Grinsen. Mai stieß ein Pfeifen aus, nur um sich dann noch weiter vorzubeugen. „Und?"

Thea sah sie ebenfalls wissbegierig an.

Serenity senkte erneut den Blick. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte die Erinnerungen aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Um es mal so auszudrücken, er erweist allem was ihm wichtig ist dieselbe Hingabe." Sagte sie, lächelte verträumt und nahm die Farbe einer Verkehrsampel an.

„Also ist er gut." Meinte Thea. Die Augenbrauen der jüngeren Wheeler hoben sich kurz und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Verdammt gut!"

Mai begann erneut zu lachen. „Na das ist doch mal schön zu hören. Aber jetzt rück mal mit der Wahrheit raus und sag uns wieso du uns nicht schon früher von deiner Beziehung mit Mr. Eisblock erzählt hast?"

„Na ja, ich wollte es erst Joey sagen und zwar persönlich. Schließlich ist er mein Bruder." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber in der ersten Woche habe ich es mich nicht getraut, weil ich nicht wusste wie er reagiert. Ihr wisst ja wie er zu Seto steht… und dann hatte er keine Zeit. Also musste ich noch eine Woche warten. Tja und danach hat Seto mich eingeladen mit ihm einige Tage nach New York zu fliegen…"

„Ach das meintest du damit du seiest fort!" unterbrach Mai kurz.

„Ja, genau. Deswegen war dann auch schon die dritte Woche um und dann konnte ich es endlich Joey sagen."

„Mich wundert, dass er es nicht schon vor diesem Treffen erzählt hat. Es muss ihn ja tierisch wurmen das du ausgerechnet mit Kaiba zusammen bist." Überlegte Thea.

„Ich hab ihn gebeten es euch nicht zu sagen, weil ich das persönlich machen wollte."

„Na dann."

In diesem Augenblick kam Yugi zurück. Erst blickte er unsicher zu seinen drei Freunden, die immer noch die Wodka-Flasche leerten, und überlegte ob er sich zu ihnen gesellen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür sich lieber zu seiner Freundin und den beiden anderen Frauen zu setzen. Schließlich hatten sie ja offensichtlich das Thema gewechselt. Als er sich setzte sprang Serenity plötzlich auf.

Alle blickten sie erstaunt an. „Was ist los?" fragte Yugi.

Serenity starrte nur auf die Uhr über der Eingangstür. „Oh nein!" wisperte sie.

„Was?" hakte Thea nach.

Die junge Wheeler packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich habe Mokuba versprochen, ihn von der Schule abzuholen. Wir wollten Seto von der Arbeit entführen um mit ihm zu Abend zu essen." Sie kramte ein paar Münzen aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie neben ihren Milchkaffee. „Ich hab ganz die Zeit vergessen."

„Sieht so aus als würdest du dich auch mit Kaibas kleinen Bruder verstehen." Stellte Mai fest. Thea murmelte etwas von: „Ist ja auch nicht so schwer."

Serenity nickte zerstreut. „Ja, eigentlich war er es auch, der mich überredet hat mit Seto zu Abend zu essen. Hätte er mir nicht vorher Bescheid gesagt, was sein Bruder plant, wäre ich wahrscheinlich so überrumpelt gewesen das ich nein gesagt hätte. Außerdem glaube ich das er Seto erst dazu überredet hat."

Yugi sah überrascht aus. „Dann hat er euch also verkuppelt?"

Sie nickte und wurde erneut rot. „Sieht so aus." Murmelte sie. „Er wusste auch sofort, dass wir zusammen sind. Bevor wir irgendwas gesagt haben." Erneut blickte Serenity auf die Uhr. „Oh nein. Ich hoffe ich komme nicht allzu spät!"

„Dann beeil dich, Kleine." Lachte Mai.

Serenity nickte, verabschiedete sich kurz von ihnen, wirbelte zu ihrem Bruder, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen und stürmte schließlich aus der Tür.

Nachdenklich blickte ihr Mai hinterher. „Wisst ihr, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das Mokuba Kaiba mehr auf den Kasten hat, als ich immer dachte." Sinnierte sie.

**Ende**

Zero-A.C.: (noch mal) Ich weiß das diese Geschichte an einigen Stellen ein paar Hänger hat und hoffe alle eventuellen Leser können es mir verzeihen…

Trotzdem eine winzig, winzig kleine Bitte an jeden der das gelesen hat: Wärt ihr bitte so unendlich gütig mir zu sagen, wie ihr es fandet und ob ich noch eine in Umlauf bringen soll wie Serenity es Joey erzählt ODER über Ihr erstes Date ODER wie sie Kaiba Kaffee überschüttet?

(Hehehe… mir gefällt ja die Idee von der ersten Idee…Hehehe…)

Bye Bye


End file.
